


All Work and No Play...

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content: oral sex (implied)<br/>Summary: Wesley and Spike come to work at AI.<br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. (Note: as of the last two stories Spike does now know he can fight demons.)<br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play...

Wesley spent a few more days at home after Angel's _mea culpa_ visit. When he came back to the office, he brought Spike with him. 

Cordelia went for the nearest stake and Wes had to step in front of Spike. "He's fine, Cordelia. He can't attack humans anymore, got a chip in his brain. But he can attack demons, so he can help out here." 

Cordelia looked over at Angel for confirmation. He nodded and Cordelia put down the stake. "Okay, but the first sign of him coming for my neck and it's ashes for Blondie here." 

Spike chuckled at that. "Wouldn't come for your neck, cheerleader. I'm already spoken for." He looked very significantly at Wes. 

"Wes? Really?" She looked between Wes and Angel. "And you knew about this Angel and didn't say anything?" 

"No," said Angel gruffly. "None of your business anyway." 

"None of my business?" Her voice went into a high screech of indignation. "Wes here is banging your misbegotten childe and it's none of my business?" 

Spike grinned. "Yeah, what part didn't you understand about that? You tell them everyone you're shagging?" 

That silenced Cordelia, who quickly changed the subject. "Well, we've got a client anyway. A Satyrna demon named Rossi whose bar is being harassed by a bunch of Chyran demons." 

"Ugh. Can't abide Chyran demons. They give demons a bad name in general. Bullies and sadists," Spike said. 

"Here's the address," Cordelia said, and Angel took the slip of paper out of her hand. 

"Off to work then," Angel said. 

Everyone loaded up on weapons and headed out to the bar. No one was under any delusions they could solve this one with the voice of cool reason. Chyran demons weren't precisely known for their logic or their response to diplomacy. 

Satyrna demons, on the other hands, were known as friendly partying types. All the best demon bars and brothels were run by Satyrna demons. Rossi was one who'd let his love of food outweigh even the legendary Satyrna tolerance for extremes. He was a roly-poly, jolly-looking man with red cheeks. Only small black horns and his completely black eyes gave away his demon nature. "Welcome, gentlemen, and lovely ladies," he said as they walked in. "I'm hoping the weaponry means you've come to help, and not to hurt, my clientele, yes?" 

"Yes, we're here to help," Angel said. "Any idea where those Chyran demons hang out when they're not here?" 

"Unfortunately none. But if you keep an eye out, they will likely arrive soon. Please try to fight outside or you may cause more damage than the Chyrans, curse their red eyes, have thus far." 

"We'll wait outside for them then. Come on, everyone, tuck away the weapons, we'll try to look like bouncers." Angel led them all outside. The demons who patronized the place side-eyed them but most simply walked past into the bar. 

They didn't have to wait long for the Chyrans to arrive. They traveled in a pack, easily distinguishable by their glowing red eyes and their lumpy reddish-black skin. Angel stepped forward to block their path. "You're not wanted in here," he said. "Find another bar to patronize." 

"Or what, vampire?" Their obvious leader said. 

"Or we'll have to persuade you by more forceful means." 

"What, two vampires and a few puny humans against six of us? We'll take you easy." 

Angel shrugged. "Have it your way." And the six of them, the whole team, suddenly erupted with swords and axes pulled from under their coats and tore into the as yet unarmed Chyrans. Surprise and better weapons had three of the six down before the other three could bring weapons to bear, and the surviving three ran off into the night. 

"Well, that went well." Angel said. "Except now I have Chyran ichor all over me." 

"Me too," said a disgusted Cordelia. "But let's go get paid before we head home." 

Spike was grinning. Between he and Wes they'd taken down one and injured another and he was extremely pleased with himself. He kissed a surprised Wes who only hesitated a split second before returning the kiss. 

"Hey, get a room you two!" Gunn exclaimed. 

"We shall," said Wes. "As soon as we go get payment as Cordelia suggested. In the meantime..." He kissed Spike again. 

Gunn just shook his head as they all went inside and got payment from Rossi. 

"We'll come back the next few nights to make sure they stay away," Angel said. 

"Yes, all part of the service here at Angel Investigations," said Cordelia. She took the check and they all climbed back into their cars. "Hey, Wes, you and the blond menace coming for after-action eats at the hotel or are you all eager to go boink him now?" 

Wes and Spike looked at each other and then Wes said, "We're coming to the hotel." 

Angel looked equally pleased and discomfited by the idea. 

Spike was in the car with Wes and as they drove, he said, "So, all this part of the plan to make me part of the gang? I don't mind, really, nice to be of some use to someone again, but you don't have to do it just for me." 

"It's not just for you. You're important to me and I want you as welcome as I am. Don't want to keep you like some dirty little secret." 

Spike beamed at that. "You always know just what to say." 

Wes chuckled. "Never had anyone say that to me before. I must be doing something right for a change. Hope you like scrambled eggs, it's all Angel can really make. In his defense, they are _really_ good scrambled eggs." 

"I like anything so long as I'm with you." Spike grinned, and then leaned down. "Let's see if I can suck you off before we get to the hotel." 

"Brat," Wes said. But he didn't stop him. He just got a huge grin and gripped hard on the wheel. It was going to take all his control not to wreck the car before they got to the hotel, but he figured it was worth the effort.


End file.
